


Is This What They Call 'FWB' Thing?

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thai Student, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: 'เจย์' ก็แค่อยากลองอะไรบางอย่าง และเขาคิดว่า 'จอห์น' คือคนที่เหมาะสมให้เขา 'ลอง' ด้วยที่สุด





	Is This What They Call 'FWB' Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> ดิฉัน เขียน ฉาก NC ไม่ เป็น จะ ร้อง ไห้ เขียนยากมากโว้ย

**จอห์นรู้ดีว่าไม่มีอะไรในโลกนี้ที่เป็นความลับ** โดยเฉพาะในสถานศึกษาที่ดูเหมือนทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างจะมีหูมีตาไปเสียหมด กระนั้นเมื่อถูก_เจย์ _เพื่อนร่วมห้องที่ไม่ค่อยได้คุยกันเท่าไหร่จูงมือมาถึงหน้าห้องน้ำข้างโบสถ์ประจำโรงเรียนที่จะมีคนมาใช้แค่ช่วงวันอาทิตย์ตอนมีมิสซา เขากลับปฏิเสธไม่ลง

มองมือขาวที่ยึดข้อมือเขาไว้แน่น สีผิวตัดกันอย่างน่าประหลาดนั้นทำให้หัวใจเต้นแรงขึ้นมา จอห์นมองแผ่นหลังเล็กกว่าเขานิดหน่อยที่ฉายความมุ่งมั่นต่อเรื่องอันไม่สมควรกระทำ เจย์ก้าวขาเร็วขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ เมื่อพวกเขาใกล้ถึงจุดหมาย

“ที่นี่แหละ”

ประตูห้องน้ำไม่ได้ล็อก พวกเขามองซ้ายมองขวา เวลาหลังพักเที่ยงที่คนส่วนใหญ่เข้าเรียนไปแล้วไม่มีคน และพวกเขาก็ช่างสรรหาเรื่องให้ตัวเองเสียเหลือเกิน

โดดเรียน

แอบมาใช้ห้องน้ำนอกโรงเรียน

แล้วยัง...กำลังจะทำเรื่องที่ไม่ควรทำเสียด้วย

จอห์นคิดทบทวนข้อหาที่ตัวเองจะโดนกรณีที่ถูกจับได้แล้วแอบกลืนน้ำลาย เจย์เปิดประตูเข้าไปแล้วกดล็อกมันจากด้านในทันที ก่อนจะตรงดิ่งเข้าไปที่ห้องน้ำด้านในสุด

“น่าจะโอเคแล้วนะ” หันมายิ้มให้เขาจนแก้มบุ๋มลงไป จอห์นได้แต่ยิ้มแห้งกับเหตุการณ์ตรงหน้า

เอาล่ะ นี่มันเรื่องบ้าอะไรกัน

ถ้าให้เขาย้อนเรื่องราวสักหน่อย สิ่งที่คิดออกมีเพียงว่า เขาเพิ่งกลับจากไปแลกเปลี่ยนที่อเมริกาได้สองอาทิตย์ และช่วงนี้ก็รู้สึกเหมือนมีคนจ้องตัวเองอยู่ตลอด เรื่องน่าตกใจคือ เจ้าของสายตาและการกระทำแปลก ๆ นั้นคือเจย์ หนุ่มป๊อปของโรงเรียนที่จอห์นไม่คิดฝันเลยว่าวันหนึ่งอีกฝ่ายจะให้ความสนใจเขาขนาดนี้

กระทั่งเมื่อวานเจย์ส่งข้อความมาหาเขา

_จอห์น_

_ ที่อเมริกาน่ะ_

_ ได้มีอะไรกับใครบ้างหรือเปล่า_

จำได้ว่าตอนเห็นข้อความหลังจากที่อีกฝ่ายเกริ่นมายืดยาวจนเขาต้องบอกให้เข้าเรื่องสักที จอห์นถือมือถือค้างอยู่พักหนึ่ง

_ขอโทษที่ถามอะไรแปลก ๆ นะ_

_ เราแค่สงสัย_

ก็ไม่แปลกที่จะสงสัยหรอก จอห์นคิดว่าวัยพวกเขามันก็วัยอยากลองอยากรู้อยู่แล้ว แต่ไม่คิดว่าจะโดนถามตรง ๆ เสียมากกว่า

_ก็มีบ้าง (แต่เราป้องกันนะ)_

_ ทำไมเหรอ_

เขากลั้นใจถามออกไป และอดทนรอคอยคำตอบของอีกฝ่ายด้วยใจระทึก

จวบจนเห็นข้อความที่เจย์ส่งกลับมา

_จอห์นรังเกียจผู้ชายหรือเปล่า_

_ ถ้าเราพูดตรง ๆ ว่าอยากลอง_

_ จะเป็นอะไรไหม_

มือถือแทบร่วง

เขานอนอ่านข้อความอยู่บนเตียง และมือถือเกือบจะร่วงใส่หน้าไปจริง ๆ พอเห็นข้อความของเจย์ เขาถึงกับลุกขึ้นมานั่งอ่านมันซ้ำอย่างไม่อยากเชื่อ

_ไม่ ๆ ไม่ได้รังเกียจ_

_ แต่จะดีเหรอ_

พิมพ์ตอบกลับไปอย่างไม่แน่ใจ และได้เลข 5 ยาวเหยียดกลับมา

_ไม่เป็นไรหรอกน่า_

_ สบายใจได้ เราป้องกันตลอด ไม่มีโรคแน่นอน_

_ ไว้คุยกันที่โรงเรียน ได้ไหม_

_ ที่ห้องน้ำข้างโบสถ์_

นั่นแหละ พวกเขาถึงมาอยู่กันตรงนี้

“โอเค” เจย์ที่เช็กทุกอย่างแล้วดันเขาให้ยืนด้านใน ส่วนตัวเองยืนใกล้ประตู ยิ้มกว้าง “ไม่น่าจะมีปัญหาแล้วล่ะ”

“ดูเจย์ชำนาญจัง”

“อ่า…” เด็กหนุ่มหน้าใสตรงหน้าเขาเกาแก้มเขิน ๆ “ที่ประจำน่ะ”

จอห์นพรูลมหายใจขำ ๆ ไม่แปลกใจเท่าไหร่ ระดับเจย์ที่เป็นหน้าเป็นตาของโรงเรียน ถ้าจะดีลนักเรียนหญิงล้วนโรงเรียนใกล้ ๆ มา ตรงนี้ก็สะดวกที่สุดแล้ว

“คุยกันก่อนนะ”

“ได้” เขาพยักหน้ารับ ก้มมองหน้าคนผิวขาวจัดที่เตี้ยกว่าเขานิดหน่อย

เจย์ขาวมาก แม้ในห้องน้ำจะไม่ได้เปิดไฟเพราะไม่ได้เป็นวันที่โบสถ์มีคนเข้าออก แต่แสงที่ลอดเข้ามาด้านในพอส่องมาโดนผิวก็ยังทำให้เห็นว่าเจย์ขาวจัด ริมฝีปากสีชมพูเข้มทำให้ใบหน้าดูไม่ซีดเซียว ยิ่งพอมองใกล้ ๆ จะเห็นว่าผิวเนียนมาก ดูสุขภาพผิวดีกว่าผู้หญิงทุกคนที่จอห์นเคยเจอมาในชีวิตเสียอีก

“เราไม่เคยมีอะไรกับผู้ชายเลย”

เจย์โพล่งออกมา

“...อ่าฮะ” เขาตอบรับ

“แต่มีเพื่อนบอกว่ามันดี เราก็เลยอยากรู้” พูดแล้วก็เม้มริมฝีปาก หลบสายตาเขา “แต่จะให้ไปซี้ซั้วมีอะไรกับใครก็ไม่ได้ ตัดเพื่อนสนิททิ้งไปเลย ก็มีแต่จอห์นนี่แหละที่เราคิดว่าน่าจะคุยกันได้”

“เกี่ยวอะไรกับที่เราไปอเมริกาหรือเปล่า”

เจย์นิ่งไปครู่หนึ่งก่อนจะพยักหน้า “เราคิดว่าจอห์นน่าจะ_มีประสบการณ์_มาบ้าง แล้วก็น่าจะ_ใจกว้าง_น่ะ”

จอห์นพยักหน้ารับ ดุนลิ้นกับข้างแก้มตัวเองอย่างครุ่นคิด

“แต่เราเป็นคนทำนะ ไม่เคยเป็นคนโดน”

“อ่า…” เจย์กะพริบตาปริบ ๆ เห็นแพขนตายาวชัดเมื่อมันทาบผิวแก้ม “เรา...ก็ไม่เคยเป็นคนโดน”

“งั้นทำแค่ข้างนอกดีไหม”

“…ก็ได้มั้ง”

“แต่เราขอถามหน่อย” จอห์นว่า “ทำไมเราไม่ไปคุยกันหลังเลิกเรียน ตอนนี้มันจะไม่เสี่ยงไปหรือไง ถ้าโดนทัณฑ์บนมาจะแย่เอานะ”

เจย์เลิกคิ้ว “อ๋อ เลิกเรียนเรามีเรียนพิเศษต่อ เดี๋ยวคุณพ่อมารับน่ะ”

“อ่า…” _แล้วรอวันอื่นไม่ได้หรือไง_

“อ้อ ขออีกอย่าง”

เจย์คว้ามือเขาไปจับไว้ สัมผัสของนิ้วมือที่เกี่ยวนิ้วเขาไว้ทำให้จอห์นอดสบตาสีเข้มนั่นไม่ได้

“เรื่องนี้ห้ามบอกใครนะ”

“…เราไม่บอกใครหรอก เจย์ก็อย่าบอกใครแล้วกัน”

“โอเค” เจย์บีบมือเขาเบา ๆ ก่อนจะปล่อย

คนตัวเล็กกว่ายกนาฬิกาข้อมือขึ้นดู “มีเวลาประมาณครึ่งชั่วโมงก่อนจะเริ่มคาบถัดไป น่าจะทันนะ”

“คงงั้น มาเถอะ”

จอห์นปิดฝาชักโครกให้กลายเป็นที่นั่งได้ ก่อนจะทรุดตัวนั่งลงแล้วดึงคนที่ยืนอยู่ให้ลงมานั่งตัก เจย์เบิกตากว้าง

“เอาแบบนี้เลยเหรอ”

“หรือจะยืนก่อน เดี๋ยวเมื่อยนะ”

“เอ่อ ก็ได้ คิดภาพเราให้จอห์นนั่งตักไม่ออกเหมือนกัน จอห์นตัวใหญ่กว่าอะ เราน่าจะขาหักก่อน”

จอห์นหัวเราะเบา ๆ วางมือข้างหนึ่งบนหน้าขาอีกคน กางเกงขาสั้นสีน้ำเงินตัดกับต้นขาขาวจัดจนเขารู้สึกแปลก ๆ ในอก เจย์จ้องตาเขาไม่กะพริบ จนเขารู้สึกมันเขี้ยวขึ้นมา เลยใช้มืออีกข้างบีบแก้มขาวจัดนั่นไปที

“โห แก้มนิ่มมากอะ”

เขาหลุดพูดออกมาอย่างประหลาดใจ เจย์ขมวดคิ้ว

“เหรอ เราว่ามีแก้มแล้วดูอ้วนอะ”

“ไม่หรอก น่ารักดี”

เขาพูดตามที่คิด ส่วนคนฟังไม่พูดอะไร แต่หลบตาเขาไปแล้ว

_อ่า เขินสินะ_

จอห์นจับมืออีกฝ่ายมาคล้องคอเขาไว้ “เดี๋ยวตก” และไม่ปล่อยให้คนบนตักพูดอะไรอีก เขาใช้มือข้างที่ว่างยึดคางขาว ๆ นั่นไว้ พิจารณาเยลลี่นิ่ม ๆ ตรงหน้าอยู่สองวินาทีก็จัดการชิมมันตรง ๆ

ริมฝีปากสีชมพูเข้มจนเกือบแดงนั้นให้สัมผัสที่ดีใช้ได้ มันนุ่มนิ่มเหมือนเยลลี่จริง ๆ และมีกลิ่นสะอาด ๆ แบบคนที่ดูแลตัวเอง จอห์นค่อย ๆ แทรกลิ้นผ่านฟันขาวเข้าไปด้านใน ละเลียดชิมอาหารชั้นดีตรงหน้าขณะสัมผัสได้ถึงมือของอีกฝ่ายที่เลื่อนจากคอเขามาเป็นกำเสื้อนักเรียนของเขาจนยับยู่ยี่ เขาผ่อนจังหวะให้เจย์โต้ตอบกลับมาบ้าง และก็สมกับเป็นหนุ่มป๊อปที่ผ่านการดีลสาวมาหลายราย จูบของเจย์จัดได้ว่าดี แม้จะไม่ดุเดือดเท่าสาว ๆ อเมริกันที่จอห์นเคยพบเจอ แต่ก็ไม่ได้จืดชืดเหมือนพวกไก่อ่อนจูบไม่เป็นแต่อย่างใด

พวกเขาผละริมฝีปากออกจากกัน เห็นนัยน์ตาของเจย์วาววาม

“เจ๋ง” คำชมหลุดออกมาจากริมฝีปากที่แดงเรื่อและบวมนิด ๆ

จอห์นยิ้มอย่างภูมิใจ

“เราได้ฉายา The hottest Asian guy ที่โรงเรียนที่อเมริกานะ”

“เรื่องจริง?”

“อยากพิสูจน์ไหมล่ะ”

เจย์ยิ้มมุมปาก แล้วเป็นฝ่ายกดริมฝีปากลงมาบ้าง

พวกเขาแลกจูบกันไปมา ขณะที่มือของจอห์นข้างที่วางอยู่บนหน้าขาคนบนตักเริ่มเปลี่ยนตำแหน่ง ปลายนิ้วแทรกเข้าไประหว่างขากางเกงสีน้ำเงินกับต้นขาขาว ๆ ลูบไล้มันไปมาและกดช้า ๆ เป็นจังหวะให้มือที่เกาะไหล่เขาอยู่บีบแน่น และแลกเปลี่ยนรสจูบกันรุนแรงมากขึ้น

มือของเจย์เลื่อนมาที่กระดุมเสื้อของเขา ค่อย ๆ ปลดมันออกแต่จอห์นไว้กว่า เขารวบมือสองข้างของอีกคนออก จัดแจงวางมันลงบนหน้าขาของตัวเอง แล้วผละมือไปวางตรงหัวเข็มขัดคนบนตัก

“ถอดเข็มขัดถนัดไหม” เขากระซิบถาม เจย์พยักหน้ารับ แล้วเขาสองคนก็เหมือนกำลังแข่งชิงแชมป์โลกว่าใครจะปลดเข็มขัดอีกฝ่ายไวกว่ากัน จอห์นไม่รู้ผลแพ้ชนะ เพราะหันมาอีกทีซิปกางเกงพวกเขาทั้งคู่ก็ลงมากองด้านล่างเสียแล้ว

เจย์ผิวปากเมื่อก้มมองเขา จอห์นหัวเราะในคอ รั้งอีกฝ่ายขึ้นมาจูบอีกรอบ คราวนี้เกิดจากความเอ็นดูล้วน ๆ ไม่เห็นมีใครบอกเขามาก่อนเลยว่าเจย์น่ารักขนาดนี้ ปกติตอนเดินสวนกันในตึกก็ดูเป็นพวกเด็กกิจกรรมลูกรักมาสเตอร์เฉย ๆ มีเสน่ห์แบบคนดัง แต่ตอนนี้มีเสน่ห์แบบ...ที่อยากจะกลืนลงไปทั้งตัว

“ไม่ได้พกถุงยางมา ใช้มืออย่างเดียวเนาะ”

เขาเสนอ แต่เจย์กลับรั้งมือเขาที่กำลังจะสัมผัสไว้ก่อน

จอห์นสบนัยน์ตาซุกซนคู่นั้น แล้วเจย์ก็พูดว่า “เรามี”

เขาหลุดขำพรืด เจย์มุ่ยหน้าใส่เขาเหมือนจะตำหนิว่าขำอะไร แต่ก็รีบควานหากระเป๋าเงินในกระเป๋ากางเกง แล้วหยิบซองฟอยล์ออกมายื่นให้เขาซองหนึ่ง ตัวเองก็ถือไว้อีกซอง

“เดี๋ยวเราจัดการเอง”

แล้วก็ฉีกซองสวมให้ตัวเองทันที

จอห์นมองการกระทำนั้นอย่างสนใจ เจย์ดูคล่องแคล่วกับเรื่องพวกนี้ดี จังหวะที่ยกสะโพกขึ้นเพื่อรั้งกางเกงชั้นในลง จอห์นมองผิวขาวจัดอย่างไม่วางตา

_แม่งเอ๊ย ขาวอะไรขนาดนี้วะ_

“เป็นลูกคนจีนเหรอ” เขาถาม เจย์เงยหน้ามามองงง ๆ

“อ่า ใช่ ทำไมเหรอ”

“ขาวมากอะ”

เจย์หัวเราะเบา ๆ “มีแต่คนบอกงั้น”

“ดูดิ” จอห์นวางมือลงบนหน้าขาเปลือยเปล่าที่ขาวสว่างจนตาพร่านั่น “มือเรากับขาเจย์คนละสีเลย”

“จริงด้วยแฮะ”

เจย์ทำท่าเหมือนเพิ่งสังเกตเห็นความแตกต่างนี้

จากมุมของจอห์น ภาพเจย์ที่ก้มหน้ามองมือของเขาบนหน้าตักนั้นมีเสน่ห์มาก แพขนตายาวเห็นชัดเมื่อมีฉากหลังเป็นผิวแก้มขาวที่ขึ้นสีแดงเรื่อจากแรงอารมณ์ที่เรายังไม่ได้สะสางกัน ปลายจมูกได้รูปวางตำแหน่งเหนือริมฝีปากอิ่มที่ยื่นนิด ๆ อย่างพอดิบพอดี ชายเสื้อนักเรียนสีขาวกองกันอย่างไม่เป็นระเบียบอยู่แถวสะโพก แต่สีเสื้อก็หมองไปเลยเมื่อผิวขาวจัดของเจ้าของตัดกับสีกางเกงน้ำเงินที่เลื่อนมาอยู่ใกล้เข่า และยิ่งเห็นความสว่างชัดขึ้นไปอีกเมื่อมีมือของเขาวางไว้อยู่

_น่ากินฉิบหาย บ้าไปแล้ว_

เจย์หันมามองเขา “มีอะไรหรือเปล่า”

“อ่า…” จอห์นกลืนน้ำลายอึกใหญ่ “แค่คิดว่าเจย์เซ็กซี่ดี”

คนฟังทำหน้าแปลกใจ “เหรอ ไม่รู้แฮะ ปกติไม่เคยอยู่ในสถานการณ์แบบนี้แล้วมีผู้ชายมาชมเลย”

“เราพูดเป็นคนแรกสินะ”

“อืม” เจย์ตอบรับในลำคอ “เร็ว ๆ เถอะ เดี๋ยวเข้าเรียนไม่ทันนะ”

พูดจบก็ดึงมือเขาวางลงบนกลางลำตัวตัวเองอย่างรวดเร็ว

จอห์นสูดหายใจเข้าลึก ๆ อย่างตั้งสติ _ขาวมาก ตาพร่าไปหมดแล้ว_ ก่อนจะป้อนจูบอีกคนอีกรอบ มืออีกข้างสอดเข้าใต้ชายเสื้อนักเรียน บีบนวดช่วงเอวที่เล็กกว่าเขาไปมา แล้วเลื่อนไปสัมผัสยอดอกที่เริ่งตึงแข็ง สัมผัสได้ถึงจังหวะหายใจอีกคนที่เปลี่ยนไปอย่างกะทันหัน จอห์นใช้นิ้วหยอกล้อกับยอดอกเล็กนั้นไปมาจนคนบนตักเริ่มบิดตัว เขาเลื่อนริมฝีปากลงมากดจูบเบา ๆ ที่ลำคอขาว ไม่กล้ากัดหรือทำรอยอะไรเลยเพราะเดี๋ยวจะไปเรียนกันต่อ ฝังจมูกกับซอกคอไปมา มืออีกข้างก็ปลดกระดุมลงทีละเม็ด เจย์มีกลิ่นหอมแบบสะอาด ๆ จริง ๆ เหมือนเพิ่งอาบน้ำเสร็จแล้วก็มาเจอเขาเลย ทั้งที่นี่ก็บ่ายโมงกว่าแล้ว เนื้อตัวไม่มีเหม็นเหงื่อบ้างหรือไง

จอห์นคิดอะไรไปเรื่อยเปื่อย รับรู้เสน่ห์ของคนบนตักทีละข้อสองข้อ ริมฝีปากก็เลื่อนลงไปเรื่อย ๆ กดจูบลงกลางแผ่นอกขณะที่มืออีกข้างยังคงดึงรั้งยอดอกสีชมพูเข้มนั้นเบา ๆ และมันคงทำให้เจย์รู้สึกดีจนเชิดหน้าขึ้น มือข้างที่วางอยู่หลังศีรษะของเขาดึงรั้งผมของเขาเบา ๆ และจอห์นคิดว่ามันจะแรงขึ้นอีกถ้าเขาก้มลงไป_ทำ_ให้เจย์จริง ๆ

จอห์นกดจูบแผ่นอกขาวนั้นซ้ำไปซ้ำมา เลื่อนไปขบยอดอกเบา ๆ อย่างมันเขี้ยว เรียกอาการจิกเล็บเบา ๆ ลงบนแขนของเขาที่อีกฝ่ายจับยึดไว้อยู่ ก่อนจะไล่มาถึงหน้าท้องขาว เขาพบว่าเจย์มีกล้ามท้องเสียด้วย แม้จะไม่มากนักแต่ก็สมเป็นนักกีฬาของโรงเรียน เขากดจูบซ้ำไปมา พรูลมหายใจใส่สะดือจุ่นนั่นด้วย (เจย์สะดือจุ่น! เขาจะจำไว้) และในที่สุดก็มาถึงกลางกายที่กำลังชูคอรอเขาอยู่สักที

จอห์นละเลียดชิมมันอย่างระมัดระวัง และคราวนี้แรงจิกที่หลังศีรษะเขาก็แรงขึ้นจริง ๆ เด็กหนุ่มขยับขึ้นลงแบบที่สาวอเมริกันเคยสละเวลาสอนให้เขา และเคยทำให้คนอื่นบ้าง กดจูบลงบนปลายหัวหยักและละเลงลิ้นซ้ำ ๆ จนได้ยินเสียงหอบครางจากคนข้างบน เขาเหลือบตาขึ้นมอง เจย์หลับตาปี๋ ผิวแก้มแดง จริง ๆ คือแดงไปหมดทั้งตัว และหายใจแรงมาก ท่าทางใกล้จะถึงฝั่งเต็มที

เห็นดังนั้นเขาก็รีบจัดการสิ่งที่อยู่ตรงหน้าต่อ แม้จะเป็นสัมผัสผ่านผิวถุงยางอนามัยแต่ก็ทำให้เจ้าของร่างขาวเริ่มอยู่ไม่เป็นสุข จอห์นสัมผัสได้ถึงสะโพกขาวที่ขยับไหวตามจังหวะการดูดกลืนของเขา พอเขาขยับขึ้นลงเจย์ก็ขยับตาม มันน่าเอ็นดูจนต้องเอื้อมมือไปบีบเนื้อสะโพกขาว ๆ จนมันเป็นรอยมือเขา

“อื้อ...จอห์น...”

เขาได้ยินเสียงมาจากด้านบน และมันทำเอาเขาอยากจะเป็นลมไปจริง ๆ จอห์นดูดกลืนมันจนพอใจแล้วผละออก ดึงถุงยางที่ครอบทิ้งเปลี่ยนมาใช้มือรูดรั้งแทนในช่วงสุดท้าย

เจย์ซบใบหน้าลงกับซอกคอเขา หอบหายใจแรงจนเขารู้สึกได้

“จอห์น...”

จอห์นเร่งจังหวะขึ้นเรื่อย ๆ ทุกวินาทีผ่านพ้นไปพร้อมกับแรงจิกที่หลังและเสียงหอบเหมือนจะขาดใจของคนบนตัก ก่อนทุกอย่างจะระเบิดออกมา ร่างขาวกระตุก ทิ้งร่องรอยไว้บนเสื้อของเขาและบนฝ่ามือ

เจย์ผ่อนลมหายใจ ผละออกจากช่วงคอของเขา ใบหน้ายังคงแดงก่ำ

“เฮ้ย เสื้อเปื้อน”

“…ไม่เป็นไรหรอก” จอห์นยักไหล่ “เดี๋ยวซัก”

“โอเค” เจย์พยักหน้ารับ เลื่อนมือมาวางบนหน้าขาเขา “โทษที ไม่ได้ทำให้จอห์นเลย เดี๋ยวช่--”

จอห์นยื่นหน้าไปกดจูบริมฝีปากอิ่มที่ทำท่าจะพูดยืดยาว แล้วคว้ามือขาวข้างหนึ่งมาวางกลางกายของตัวเอง เขารั้งกางเกงชั้นในตัวเองลง ให้มือขาวกำรอบแกนกายของตัวเองแล้วควบคุมจังหวะผ่านมือของเขาเองอีกที

“ดะ—เดี๋ยว” เจย์อาศัยจังหวะที่เขาผละออกละล่ำละลักพูด แต่จอห์นไม่สนใจ เขาทาบมือตนลงบนมือขาว พามันรูดรั้งร่างกายของเขา สัมผัสของมืออีกฝ่ายทำให้จอห์นใจเต้นแรงกว่าที่เขาคิด เจย์พยายามจะควบคุมจังหวะเองแต่ไม่สำเร็จ สุดท้ายก็ปล่อยให้เขาทำตามใจตัวเอง มืออีกข้างเลื่อนมาลูบหลังศีรษะเขาไปมาสลับกับบีบนวดช่วงต้นคอ

ใช้เวลาไม่นานจอห์นก็ถึงฝั่งฝัน ทั้งที่ยังไม่ผละริมฝีปากออกจากกลีบเนื้อแดงจัด เขาค่อย ๆ ถอนจูบออก สบนัยน์ตาคู่ตรงข้ามที่ปรือปรอยไม่ต่างกัน ผิวแก้มนิ่มขึ้นสีจาง ๆ ลมหายใจกระชั้นขึ้น เหมือนเจย์จะมีอารมณ์อีกแล้ว

“…อีกรอบไหม”

เจย์ส่ายศีรษะไปมา “ตอนนี้ไม่ได้ จะสายแล้ว”

เขาพยักหน้ารับ “งั้นขอเราซักเสื้อก่อน”

“เดี๋ยวเราซักให้”

“ไม่เป็นไร เจย์จัดการตัวเองเถอะ เราซักแป๊บเดียว”

เขาช้อนร่างอีกฝ่ายให้ลุกขึ้นยืน เจย์ขาสั่นจนเกือบล้มแต่โชคดีที่เขาคว้าเอาไว้ได้ทัน อีกคนยิ้มเขิน ๆ

“งั้นเดี๋ยวเราอยู่ห้องข้าง ๆ นะ”

“ได้ เราซักเสื้ออยู่ห้องนี้ล่ะ”

“แล้วมันจะแห้งทันเหรอ”

“ไม่อะ” จอห์นยิ้มแหย “ไว้บอกมาสเตอร์ว่าเจย์ทำน้ำหกใส่”

เจย์หัวเราะ แล้วเปิดประตูออกไป มองซ้ายมองขวาก่อนจะปิดประตูลง ได้ยินเสียงประตูห้องข้าง ๆ เปิด เสียงปิดประตู และเสียงลงกลอน จอห์นถอดเสื้อที่เปื้อนออก ใส่กางเกงเรียบร้อยแล้วเดินออกมาซักเสื้อที่อ่างล้างหน้า

ห้องน้ำมีเพียงเขากับเจย์ ทำให้ได้ยินเสียงหอบหายใจจากห้องที่เจย์อยู่ดังก้องชัดเจน

“…อึก…จอห์น...”

“ครับ?”

เขาเผลอขานรับ ก่อนจะนึกได้ว่านั่นไม่ใช่เสียงเรียกชื่อเขาให้ขานตอบ

รู้สึกได้ถึงหัวใจที่เต้นแรงขึ้นมาอีกรอบ ยิ่งนึกถึงภาพของเจย์บนตักเขาและเสียงหอบหายใจที่ดังอยู่ข้างหู จอห์นก็อยากจะวิ่งเข้าห้องน้ำอีกรอบบ้าง เขาเลยไปลงกับการซักเสื้อแทน

ไม่กี่นาทีถัดมาเสียงหายใจในห้องน้ำก็เปลี่ยนจากเสียงหอบกระชั้นเป็นผ่อนจังหวะช้าลง เจย์เปิดประตูออกมาในสภาพหัวยุ่ง ๆ เสื้อเข้าในกางเกงแล้วเรียบร้อย ดูไม่ออกเลยว่าผ่านกิจกรรมอะไรกันมา ถ้าไม่ติดว่าริมฝีปากบวมจัดเหมือนโดนแมลงกัด

“เสร็จยังอะ”

จอห์นบิดเสื้อนักเรียนชุ่มน้ำ “อ่าฮะ”

“แล้วจะเดินเปลือยขึ้นไปบนตึกจริง ๆ เหรอ”

เจย์มองเขาที่ท่อนบนไม่มีอะไรปกปิดเลย จอห์นยักไหล่ “เดี๋ยวเอาเสื้อพละมาใส่ วันนี้พกมา”

“ให้เราไปหยิบให้ไหมอะ”

“ไม่เป็นไร เราบอกให้เพื่อนเอามาให้ก็ได้” เขาหยิบมือถือมากดส่งข้อความหาเพื่อนสนิท “เดี๋ยวมันลงมา”

“โอเค...”

เจย์พยักหน้ารับ แล้วเดินมาใกล้เขา

จอห์นเผลอกลั้นหายใจ ภาพเจย์ในห้องน้ำเมื่อครู่ยังติดตาอยู่เลย

“ขอบคุณนะ” เจย์ยืนเกาหัวเหมือนไม่รู้จะวางมือไว้ตรงไหน “มันก็...ดีกว่าที่คิดแหละ”

“อ่า…” เขาเม้มปาก “ดีแล้วล่ะ”

“แล้วก็”

“?”

“สมเป็น Hot Asian guy จริง ๆ แหละ ไว้มีโอกาสก็อยากจะลองของจริงบ้างอยู่นะ”

จอห์นทำหน้าไม่ถูก

“เอ่อ เราถามได้ไหม” เขาลองแย็บดู

“อะไรเหรอ”

“แบบนี้คือความสัมพันธ์แบบ FWB หรือเปล่า...”

เจย์ชะงักมือที่เกาหัวอยู่มาล้วงกระเป๋า เขย่งปลายเท้าไปมา

“ไม่รู้สิ เราก็ไม่เคยทำแบบนี้กับคนอื่นมาก่อน”

“ฮะ?”

“อะไรล่ะ จอห์นคิดว่าเราจะมีอะไรกับใครไปทั่วหรือไง”

“ไม่ใช่ แต่...”

_แต่กับกูเนี่ยนะครับ ถามจริง?_

“เอาเป็นว่า ไว้เราทักไปนะ” เจย์ยิ้มเปลี่ยนเรื่องเสียอย่างนั้น จอห์นมองลักยิ้มที่บุ๋มลงไปไม่วางตา รู้สึกตัวอีกทีก็ยื่นหน้าไปกดจูบเบา ๆ ที่รอยบุ๋มนั่นแล้ว

“…”

“…”

เดดแอร์กันไปชั่วขณะ เจย์หันมามองเขาอย่างประหลาดใจ

“…ขอโทษที”

“ไม่เป็นไร”

“ไว้เจอกัน”

“…อืม”

เจย์โบกมือให้เขาเป็นการบอกลา แล้วก้าวออกจากห้องน้ำไป

จอห์นมองจนอีกฝ่ายหายไปจากสายตา แล้วทรุดตัวพิงกับขอบอ่างล้างหน้า

เหตุการณ์เมื่อครู่ราวกับฝันไป ภาพของเจย์ยังชัดอยู่ในทุกช่วงจังหวะเหมือนเล่นหนังซ้ำ และมันทำให้เขาต้องหันไปหมุนก๊อกน้ำ หวักน้ำใส่หน้าเพื่อเรียกสติตัวเอง

_“อื้อ...จอห์น...”_

“เหี้ยเอ๊ยยยยย”

“ไอ้จอห์น!”

เป็นนายทอยเพื่อนสนิทที่โผล่หน้าเข้ามาพร้อมกับเสื้อพละของเขา อีกฝ่ายหรี่ตามองเขาเหมือนจับผิด

“ทำไมมาห้องน้ำนี้วะ”

“อ่า” เขานึกคำแก้ตัวไม่ทัน “ก็...มันใกล้สุด”

“แล้วไหนว่าเจย์ จิณณภัทร ทำเสื้อมึงเปื้อน แล้วมันไปไหนแล้ว”

“กูให้เขาขึ้นห้องไปแล้ว”

“อ้าว แต่มันทำมึงเสื้อเปื้อนนะ”

“ไม่เป็นไร” เขารีบบอก “กูซักเสร็จแล้ว เขาขอโทษแล้ว โอเค”

ทอยมองเขาเหมือนไม่เชื่อ แต่ก็โยนเสื้อพละให้

“หายไปทั้งคาบเลยนะไอ้สัส”

“โทษที”

“แล้วมาโผล่ห้องน้ำนี้ ดีลเด็กไว้หรือไง”

“พ่อมึงสิ”

จอห์นสวมเสื้อกลับแล้วหันไปเตะเพื่อนสักที เลยโดนทอยสวนมาให้ด้วยหมัดเบา ๆ ที่กลางหลัง

เขาเดินออกจากห้องน้ำ พร้อมกับความคิดมากมายในหัว

_ “เรื่องนี้ห้ามบอกใครนะ”_

แน่นอนสิ

ให้ตายจอห์นก็ไม่มีวันบอก ว่าเจย์ จิณณภัทรน่ะ _น่ากิน_ขนาดไหน

ให้เขารู้คนเดียวก็พอแล้ว

**Author's Note:**

> เอามาลง AO3 บ้างค่ะ เราจะได้มีฟิกอ่านในทุกแพลตฟอร์ม


End file.
